Will She Remember Me Or Forget Me?
by sullivanav2004
Summary: Adam and Belle are officially married. Everything is great, but then Belle seems to have forgotten everything after an accident, including her own husband. Can Adam and the servants help Belle remember... or will she forget everything forever? It's under Adam's POV. Please follow/favorite and comment! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: After the Broken Spell…

I was so glad to break the spell and to get married to Belle. Basically, my dream came true. I felt so elated to see my human body and to kiss Belle. I was also glad that that Gaston guy was gone. Jeez, I didn't know why he wanted to kill me so bad. I think it was because Belle and I loved each other and he loved Belle… Ha ha, I got her; in your face, Gaston!

When our wedding was over, Belle and I had just decided to not go on a honeymoon. We just stayed home for our honeymoon because we couldn't really think of any place we wanted to go. It was late outside after our wedding, and we had decided to go to bed. When we reached the stairs, Belle said, "I'm so glad that we got married. I will never let you go. That's how much I love you." I smiled at her smiling face and I said, "Well, to show that I love you more, I will never let you go and I will never let you down or forget you. You are always on my mind ever since I met you." We held hands as we walked upstairs to our room. She gasped almost laughing and said, "No you don't! I love you more than you love me! I got proof!" I laughed, "Oh yeah? And what is that proof?"

She looked at the ceiling in thought, and we both laughed. I said, "Uh oh. You don't have proof. Ha! I told you that I loved you more!" She was laughing, "No! No! I got it!" I jokingly said, "Oh, I bet you do." I was laughing and she was smiling. She said, "I helped you break the spell because I loved you. I immediately ran to the castle to save you. If Gaston didn't shoot you, you would've been fine. I said yes to when you asked me to that dance of ours." I laughed, "Yeah, but I asked you because I had already fallen in love with you. Ha!" She laughed along with me, and she said, "How about this: we love each other equally. Like we love each other a thousand percent." I smiled and I said, "That's good. We're equal." She said, "Good."

We finally reached our room and we walked in. She said, "Well, it looks like we can call this our bedroom now." I said, "Of course. I'll share anything with you." She lead me to the bed and she asked, "If you'll share anything with me, then why did you turn into a beast into the first place?" Oh no; I did not like answering this question, especially to the woman I love. I sat next to her on the bed and I sighed. She was still holding my hand, and I said, "I made an unwise decision." She asked in an interested voice, "What did you do?" I said, "Well, back then, I would have a lot of parties with all the servants and people who came. Everybody knew me well like they do now. I would have a lot of parties. In the middle of our party, this very old woman came in with a rose. She was begging me for shelter, and she would give me the rose if she could stay in my castle. I was so disgusted by her haggard appearance that I turned her away. I didn't let her stay in my castle." Belle was so interested in my story, and she asked, "You turned her down… because you have been taught to turn down hideous people? You really only cared about appearances back then?" I said, "Yes, I did. Then, she turned into this beautiful enchantress and I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't accept it. So she turned me into a hideous beast to show how she feels. Everybody forgot about me and my servants. So, that's why I turned into a beast."

Belle said, "Wow. I… can't believe you did that. I mean, it is hard to believe that because you are just like an angel now. You're sweet and gentle. It's hard for me to believe that you did something that mean. At first, you were mean to me, but then you were really nice. I knew that you had it in you." I smiled a little and I said, "I'm just glad that you saw the goodness in me. My cruel father made me like him, and I was like my mom before she died. I was just used to being mean like my dad back then. You were a profound influence on me. I have been inspired to be nice like you." She smiled and then she said, "That makes me glad. I really love you, and that's why I am always there for you, and you are always there for me." I said smiling, "That's why we married each other. We were meant for each other. We might as well thank your father for this because he ended up here first." We laughed and she said, "Yeah. I guess we should." I asked, "Now, since you asked me a question, can I ask you one?" She smiled and said, "Anything." I asked, "What is it about that Gaston guy that you hated? It seemed like you hated him so much."

She groaned and said, "Man, he was the worst. It was so hard being nice to him. He was so full of himself and he tried way too hard to make me love him. I didn't like him at all because he was rude and conceded. He wasn't right for me. He would brag and think that he deserves every remarkable thing on Earth. I really hated how he loved me so much because of my looks. He seemed to be popular for no reason. He… ulch, he was just so bad. I did not like him because of his behavior and attitude towards things. That's why I love you. You were never like him, and you don't brag about anything."

I laughed, "Wow. You really hated him. Yeah, I didn't like how he tried to kill me because I was falling in love with you and I you started falling in love with me. He literally killed me, but then I revived because the spell broke. He was rude because he was saying that I didn't deserve you, and that you'll never fall in love with me. He would also say that he deserves you, and that's why I fought back. He didn't deserve you, and I was furious that he was saying cruel things like that. I thought I deserved you." She laughed, "Well, it seems that we both hated him." We laughed and then she said, "And I deserved you." We leaned in and kissed each other for a long time.

I could tell the kiss said, "I love you". I am so in love with Belle, and I am so elated that she is in love with me. This is such a perfect life right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Out and Around

Belle and I thought it was a great day to walk around outside the castle. I felt bad for Belle because she is stuck in my castle all the time. I hope she is okay with it, but I decided to take her out. We had decided to go out to the forest and lakes nearby. Basically, where we walked when Belle would read to me, or where I would go to read all by myself. It was still winter out, which I liked. I hated summer and spring; it is hot or too hot. Winter is perfect, and fall is okay.

When I walked out of the castle, I saw Belle standing out in front of the door. She was humming to herself, and walking in big circles. I was laughing quietly because she looked so beautiful. I closed the door, and then she stopped and looked up at me. She smiled at my smiling face and we both said at the same time, "Hey, you." We walked closer to each other and we gave each other a kiss. We then hugged each other smiling. We looked at each other's faces and I said smiling, "Well, I'm ready to take you around." She smiled and said, "I'm ready for you to walk me." We laughed and we put our arms around each other's waists and started walking.

As we were walking, I asked Belle, "Hey, do you truly love me?" She giggled and said, "What are you, nuts? Of course, I love you. More than anyone and anything. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up." I said, "Aww, thanks. Same goes to you. I love you so much that I just wish that we will always be together." She said, "Oh, trust me, we will. Nobody or nothing will split us up." I said, "That is very true." Then, I gave her a kiss on the side of her head. She rested her head on my shoulder and I asked, "Can you tell me more stories about your life before we met?" She smiled and said, "Well, sure. I love telling stories." Now this was going to be interesting because I'm going to learn more about Belle.

She said, "Well, I spent all my life with my dad. You know, my mom died from the Black Death, so I never saw her. The only thing I know about her is that she died, she gave birth to me, and she was fearless. I can't remember anything else. Spending my whole life with my dad has been great. He has taught me many important things, and he is the reason why I am who I am right now. I wish I had my mother because I just want a girl to talk to, but I was okay because I could trust my dad. He taught me how to act, read, learn, dance, everything. He has always been an inspiration on my life. Most importantly…" I was smiling because this was such a sweet story… very touching. She looked at me with a smile, and continued, "He taught me how to love." My smile got even wider and I said, "Wow. No wonder you love me easily." We laughed and she said, "He taught me what love is, and how you know you're in love. You feel this feeling in you that tells you to stay with the person. It tells you to never let go of the person you love. He tells me to choose the perfect guy… which he thought was Gaston, but nope. The feeling tells me that the guy I love is the right guy for me… and that feeling told me to choose you, Adam." I was about to cry because I loved this story. I felt tears coming up and I said, "Well, that feeling told me that you were the one, Belle. I guess our feelings think that we love each other when we really do. Our feelings are always right."

Some tears fell from my eyes and she said, "Oh, Adam. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was really just explaining my life…" We sat on a bench that was right next to us, and I said, "Oh, Belle, I'm crying because you just touched me with your story. It just makes me think of my family and how I fell in love with you almost at first sight. It makes me think of all the times I had with my father, but he taught me the opposite of your father." Belle said, "Please tell me about your life before we met. I would really love to hear how you grew up and how you learned all of the things you know now." I wiped my eyes and I was having all these flashbacks of my childhood… my sad childhood.

I looked at her and said, "My mother was my best friend. She would do anything and everything for me. She is almost like you; she loved me very much and she never let me go. I felt safe… I felt relaxed… every good feeling that you could get rushed on my body every time I was with my mom. When I found out that she was dying, and that I would have to live with my father for the rest of my life, I was devastated. My father was cruel, selfish, and unkind. Basically, how I was before I met you. He would…" That's when I started thinking of my father… abusing me. I felt tears coming down my face. She asked while holding my hand, "What? What did he do?" I looked at her with sad, wet eyes and said, "He hurt me." She asked in a concerned tone, "What?! He physically abused you?!" I said with tears, "Yes. If I ever did anything he didn't say, I would get beat up. Every day, I would have a bruise, scar, or black eye. Sometimes I broken bone." Belle said, "Oh, goodness! He was an awful father!" I said, "I… didn't love him, and he didn't love me. He left me when I was seven-years-old, and the servants had to take care of me. My father hated me. I just didn't like how he abused me like that. That's why I loved my mother so much."

Belle was rubbing my back and I laid my head on her shoulder. She said, "I am so sorry, Adam. I never knew you had a life like that." I smiled at her and said, "It's okay because my life is better when you're in it." She smiled and said, "Same here." We kissed, and I said smiling, "Let's walk around more." She said holding my hand, "Yep." We stood up from the bench, and then started walking around again.

Yes, that was my childhood. My mother dying, and my father abusing me. I was terribly scared of him, but now that I have an awesome wife that's like my mother, I feel so much better. I don't even think about my dad hurting me or anything bad. Everything's good when Belle and I are together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Accident

Belle and I were still on our walk outside the castle. We were almost three miles away from the castle, and we were holding hands down the trail. Belle was smiling and she said, "I think we chose the perfect day to walk around. It is not raining or anything. It's nice outside." I said in agreement, "Yep. I just wanted to get you out of the castle because I feel like you are always in there and it may be annoying…" She giggled and said, "Oh no, it's not annoying. Now that I live with you and I actually love you, it's not annoying." I asked almost laughing, "Are you telling the truth?" She stammered, "Uh… yeah. I am totally telling the truth." I asked almost laughing, "Are you?" She laughed, "Yes, I am!" I said chuckling, "Okay…" She giggled and then I looked away.

Suddenly, I picked her up and she screamed. We were laughing and I "pinned" her down on the ground. She laughed, "Let me go! Let me go!" I laughed, "Are you telling the truth?" She said, "Adam, I'm telling you! I am telling the truth!" I laughed and said, "I doubt it. I'm going to make you talk." I looked at the sky in thought, and she was giggling. I said smirking, "I'm going to divorce you if you don't tell me the truth." I was just joking, and she gasped and said, "You wouldn't! You love me too much!" I said, "So? I would still divorce you!" I could tell that she was lying. I leaned down and kissed her. We were smiling and I asked, "Now, are you telling me the truth?" Belle said, "Okay, fine. It is a little annoying being in your castle all the time. I love going outside and wandering around." I smiled and so did she. I said, "Thank you." I picked her up and stood her up. We were still smiling and then I felt water dripping on me.

I wiped the water, and Belle said, "Oh no, it's raining." I looked at her, and then I heard thunder. I said, "Okay, we have to go." Belle asked, "You're telling me that we are going to run three miles?" I said, "Well, we can walk quickly." We both looked up at the sky, and then Belle said, "Okay. Let's hurry." We weren't holding hands, and then we started quickly walking. As we walked, it started pouring, and the thunder got stronger. Gosh, I bet we haven't even walked a mile, but then I spotted lightning. Belle said, "No! There's lightning!" I said, "Okay, we have to run now!" She nodded and then we started sprinting to the castle. For a girl, Belle was fast, and she stayed right next to me. The rain got even heavier and darker clouds rolled in.

About two miles down, ten minutes past (yes, we are really fast), we were getting exhausted. We stopped to catch our breath. A lightning bolt struck, and Belle screamed. She ran to me, and she wrapped her arms around me. We were both breathing heavily, and she said, "We have one mile left. We can do it." I kissed her head and I said, "Okay. Let's go do this." We were soaked and tired; I just wanted to go get dry and go to sleep. I said, "We can make it." Then, we started running even faster since we were almost back. Belle was behind me this time because she was more tired than me. I knew she was behind me because I heard her breathing. I kept running even faster, and then I saw the gate to my castle. I opened it really quickly and continued to run to the door. I hope Belle survived the running because holy cow, we ran three miles.

When I reached the door, I opened the door and yelled, "Belle! The door's op-." When I turned around, Belle wasn't there… not in sight… I panicked, "Belle?! Belle?! Where are you?!" I ran outside to find her… hopefully she's okay. I was really getting worried now because I could not find her. I searched around the outside of my castle yelling, "Belle?! Belle?! Answer me! Where are you?!" I searched for five minutes… still no sight of her. I was about to cry because I couldn't find her. I felt tears coming up my eyes; when I looked over at the gate, it was still open… I said, "Oh no. She's outside of the gate!" I ran outside of the gate, and searched all around. I kept yelling her name… and then I looked about a half mile from my castle. Still, no sign of her; when I looked to my right, I saw a body… in the trees…

I said, "Oh my…" I ran over to the body, and turned it over… it was Belle! I started crying, and she wasn't moving or anything! I cried, "Belle! Wake up! Answer me!" I laid her head in my hand and she wouldn't wake up. I said, "I'm going to help you! You're going to wake up!" I picked her up and carried her to my castle. I slammed the door when I reached the inside of my castle. I laid her on the floor, and Belle would not wake up. I started crying even harder; was she dead?! I cried, "Belle! Please wake up! Please! Don't leave me!" I went mouth to mouth on her and then I performed CPR on her.

Lumiere and Cogsworth came down stairs and they saw me. Lumiere asked in concern, "Master, what's wrong with Belle?!" I cried, "She's not waking up! I found her outside like this!" I continued to perform CPR and both of them said in concern, "Oh no!" I tried so hard to wake her up. After fifteen minutes of trying to revive her, she finally woke up! I smiled and I said, "Yes! You're alive! Thank goodness! I thought you were dead!" She was slowly opening and closing her eyes. I kissed her for a long time, and when we separated, she asked, "What happened? Why am I on the floor?" I stood her up and I kept smiling. I said, "I don't know what happened to you. We were on our walk, and it started raining. We ran here, and you weren't behind me. I found you in the trees, and you were not moving or anything." She asked, "You saved me, I guess?" I said, "Yes. I am so elated that you woke up! I thought you were dead!" She smiled a little and asked, "Okay, who are you?"

My smile faded immediately; I asked in a sad tone, "What? What do you mean?" She asked, "Who are you? I'm afraid I don't know you." My heart broke into a thousand pieces. Hearing her ask that shocked me. I said, "I'm Adam, your husband. Do you remember now? Look at your left finger." She looked at the ring on her finger, and she said, "Oh. I guess I am married to you… someone I don't know." I felt tears coming up me again. The thousand pieces of my heart broke into millions of pieces now. I said, "Look, Belle, I am married to you! We are husband and wife! I have a ring on my finger! Look!" I showed her my ring, and she asked, "Are you sure? I don't remember buying anyone a ring." I felt tears streaming down my face. I asked, "What happened to you? Why don't you remember anything? You don't even remember the person you love so much, which is me!" I looked over and saw all my servants watching us with tears falling down their faces.

She gave me a confused look and said, "All I know right now is that my name is Belle, and you're Adam. I don't remember marrying anyone. I don't remember falling in love." My heart was officially gone because it shattered like five times. She stopped holding my hand and she walked upstairs. She stopped halfway and asked, "Where's the bathroom?" I pointed upstairs and sadly said, "Upstairs… on the third floor. In our bedroom." She said, "Whatever. I'll find it." When she was out of sight, all my servants looked at me. Mrs. Potts said, "I'm so sorry, sir."

I said while crying, "I think she lost her memory… she probably got struck by lightning… now she doesn't remember me… or love me…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "My Name's Adam"

Belle didn't feel like lying in bed with me that night. She said that she didn't want to sleep next to a stranger… gosh, I can't believe that she doesn't remember me, or love me! That has scarred my heart for life now. I have got to make her remember me or else I will have to let her go. I don't want to, so I better make her remember. I was crying as I was sleeping. It felt weird not sleeping with her because she would always hold my hand as we slept. This night, she's not holding my hand. I just thought of Belle forgetting me forever and what we had. The only thing she knows is that my name is Adam and she's Belle. She will still not believe me that we are married. She says that she wears it for show, but I keep explaining to her that I bought it for her. I'm so upset; I'm going to make her remember me… but how?

When I woke up, I was smiling and I looked at the other side of the bed hoping to see Belle… nope, she wasn't there. My smile faded and I laid my head on my pillow. I closed my eyes and thought of Belle and I holding hands, saying "I do", kissing each other, everything we would do. I opened my eyes and then I got off of my bed and walked out of my room. When I walked out of my room, I saw Belle's bedroom door was open. I smiled a little, and I walked to her door. She was sitting on her bed, and looking at the ring I bought her. She was looking at it with a confused look on her face. She said sadly, "I'm so confused. I'm in a world where I don't know anything or anyone. My fake husband is telling me that I loved him and that I am really married to him. Why can't I know everything like I did?" She then looked up at me, and she said, "Oh. Hi…uh…" I smiled slightly and said, "Adam. My name's Adam." She nodded and said, "Oh… yeah. That's right." She chuckled nervously, and then I sat next to her.

I asked, "What do you remember?" She gave me a confused look and asked, "Sorry, what?" I asked, "What do you remember? Do you remember me at all or do you know absolutely nothing?" She looked at the ceiling in thought and said, "All I remember is that I…" I was waiting for her to finish the sentence, but she pursed her lips. She looked down at the ground in thought, but I lifted her chin slowly and asked, "What? What do you remember?" She said, "Um… I remember nothing. I don't know why you care about me so much." I put my face closer to hers and I said, "I care about you so much because I am crazy in love with you. I have been in love with you at first sight. I could never take my mind off you. That's how you felt about me. You were crazy in love with me, and we broke the spell I was under. You married me because you loved me. I married you because I loved you. If you slept with me, you were not sleeping with a stranger. You were sleeping with your husband. Your real husband." Belle backed up from me and pushed my hand off her chin. She said, "I'm sorry. I don't remember anything. I don't remember loving you. I told you that." I asked, "Then, why are you still wearing the ring I bought you?" She looked at the ring, and I loosely held her hand. We both looked at it, and she smiled and said, "I'm wearing it because… I think it's beautiful." I smiled and said, "Yes. It is a beautiful ring. I chose it for you because it is beautiful… like you."

She smiled and said, "Thank you." I smiled and said, "Belle, I really want you to remember your past life. I want you to remember our marriage. We had a huge thing for each other." She said, "I'm sorry. I just can't remember. Please help me." I held her hand and I smiled and said, "Don't worry. By the end of the week, you'll remember everything. You are going to be the Belle that I know and the Belle that is crazy in love with me." She smiled and said, "Okay. Thank you." I felt her hand hold mine tighter, and then we had decided to go around the castle.

We entered the dance room, and I explained, "This is the dance room. This is where we had our first, romantic dance. One of my servants sang 'Beauty and the Beast' as we danced. I remember dancing with you… letting you free to save your father… you looking beautiful in the dress… everything." She said, "This is a beautiful room. I can see why this is a dance room." I explained, "This is also the room where we got married. I remember saying 'I do'. I remember having our wedding dance here. I just remember doing everything in this room." She slowly walked and looked around the room. She was whispering something to herself… I couldn't hear her. She walked back to me and she said, "Doesn't ring a bell. What else is in this castle?" I pursed my lip sadly, and I said, "Oh! I got the perfect room!" I took her hand and I lead her upstairs.

The next place we entered was the library. Before I opened the door, I said, "This is the room you were so fascinated with when I first met you. You loved this room, and so did I. The room is actually yours." She asked smiling, "What is it?" I opened the door, and she saw all the books. She gasped and said, "Wow! There's so many books!" I chuckled, "Yeah. You love books?" She asked, "I do?" I said, "Of course you do! That's why you are so intelligent! That's why we're both smart and bright! Reading was your life!" She looked around and said, "I… I hate books. They're so boring." My smile faded and then she walked out of the room. How did she hate the library?! That was her favorite place in the castle! Oh, this is harder than I thought. What else would make her remember?

I looked around the castle for Belle, and I found her in our room. She was sitting on our bed and she was sobbing. Her face was in her hands, and she was sobbing. I felt bad for Belle; I bet she just wants to remember everything again. She laid her head on the pillow and said while crying, "Why does my head hurt? Why is the man trying to make me remember? Oh, I just want to be normal again! Please God, please make me back to my normal self! I don't remember anything! I can't do anything that I guess I loved! Oh, this is difficult!" I walked in, and she sat up immediately and wiped her eyes. I sat next to her, and I said, "I'm sorry. I am just trying to make you normal." She said, "Listen… um…" I said, "My name's Adam." She said, "Right… Listen, I don't care how much you try to make me remember. I'm going to look like a fool for not remember my 'own husband'. I'm sorry, but it's going to take a lot more to make me believe you. Actually, I might need mental help." I asked, "What? You want to go to the doctor?" She said, "Listen… Allen?" I said, "My name's Adam…" She said, "Okay, I'll remember next time. Listen, doctors are helpful. They will help me solve my problem. Maybe I could even remember some things I don't remember now. Like you said, before the end of the week, I'll be back to normal." I smiled and held her hand. I said, "I'm glad you are thinking positively about this. It's making me feel better than I am now. I hope you say this back, but I love you so much, Belle. Even if you don't remember me, I will ever forget you and you will always be my girl." She said, "Uh… I guess… I love you, too, Adam…" I smiled because she actually did say it back! She said, "I'm just saying it to make you happy." That's when my smile faded a little, and I said, "Well… I'll take it for now. It's better than nothing." We both smiled at each other, and then she walked out of the room, smiling.

Oh my, I am so close to making Belle remember me! At least, I think so… I am so psyched because the next time she says "I love you" to me, I'll make sure that she really means it this time. She'll be back to normal really soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gaston?!

I was wondering if Belle would remember the town she lived in: the little village that I've really never seen, but she has told me before that she lives in that village. Gosh, I am so shocked that she didn't remember anything in the castle… not even our bedroom or the library! I was so upset that she said that she said, "I love you" just to make me happy. I really wished that she said that for real, but I don't think she would at this moment. I had decided to take her to her town to see if she'll remember anything… maybe she will because she has lived here all her life, she said.

When we entered the town from my castle, I smiled and asked Belle, "This is where you used to live… do you remember it?" She looked around and we kept walking. She said, "It's a beautiful town… but I don't really remember it." I sighed sadly and then we kept walking. I showed her some little places in the town that she said she loved the most. First, I showed her the library, of course.

When we walked in, the librarian turned around and looked at us. I smiled and so did he. He said, "Bonjour. Help yourself." He then spotted Belle, and he said, "Belle! Long time no see! How have you been?" He walked closer to us, and she gave him a confused look. She asked, "Sorry, who are you?" He gave her a confused look and he asked, "Why, you don't know you I am? You've known me almost your whole life. I am the librarian." She said, "I'm sorry. I guess I know you, but I don't know." He asked, "What?" I told him, "I need to tell you something." He walked over with me to the other corner of the library, and Belle just stood there.

My back was facing Belle, and the guy asked, "What's wrong with Belle? She doesn't know me like she used to." I told him quietly, "Belle had an accident. She lost her memory. She doesn't remember me at all, or her new home. I keep trying, but it seems like she keeps on forgetting when I try to help her remember." He said quietly, "Oh no! What happened?" I explained the whole story, "We were walking together, like most married couples do. It was nice outside, and we were three miles away from my castle. Then, it started raining really bad, and thunder and lightning. We had walked back to the castle, until we saw lightning, and then we started running. She kept up with me the whole way, until we had one mile left. I made it back to the castle, but she didn't. I went out and found her body in the trees. I guess she got struck by lightning, and when I revived her, she just forgot everything. Even how she lost her memory in the first place." He said, "Oh my, that is horrible! Getting struck by lightning is hurtful!" I said, "Yeah. So, I'm sorry that she not remembering you. That's how I felt when she keeps forgetting my name and who I am. She doesn't know that I'm her husband." The guy said, "Sorry. Maybe she will remember us."

Then, I saw him look behind me, and his eyes widened. I asked, "Uh, what's wrong?" He said, "Belle's gone." My eyes widened and I turned around. Belle was really gone! I walked over to the spot where she was, and I panicked, "Where is she?!" I looked at the librarian, and he was pointing outside. I looked at the direction he was pointing at, and I saw Belle. I sighed with relief, and I chuckled a little bit. She was talking to some guy… I looked closer at the guy… oh my, it was Gaston! Gaston is alive?!

I gasped and I stormed outside. I cried, "Belle! What are you doing?!" Both of them looked at me and she said, "I met this guy named Gaston. Um…" I angrily said, "Adam. My name's Adam. If you know his name really well, how do you not know my name?!" She said, "Whoa, no need to get harsh. I just met him." Gaston scoffed, "Yeah. You're the Beast. I remember killing you, but you got lucky that you're alive right now. This is my time to get Belle." I angrily told him, "Yeah right. She's married to me! She loves me more than you!" Belle frowned at me, and Gaston said smiling evilly, "Uh-huh. She has told me many things about you. When I survived my fall last year, I knew that Belle would change her mind. I expected her to do this. That's just how smart I am." I said, "Oh no! She's never going to fall for you! She loves me! I have proof!" Belle walked closer to Gaston and she said, "Stop, Adam."

I looked at her with a frown. I asked, "Why? This jerk is trying to take you away from me!" She said, "I'm sorry… but I don't love you." That's when my heart broke into millions of pieces. I felt tears coming up my eyes, and I asked, "Wh-what?" She said, "I'm sorry. You try to make me remember all these things and how I was married and in love with you. I just don't believe it, and it is creepy." A lot of tears fell down my eyes and Gaston was smiling at my tears. Belle looked at Gaston and she said, "I only met Gaston today, and I fell in love with him." That's when I gasped, and a lot more tears fell down my eyes. I angrily cried with tears falling down, "How could you fall for him?! You told me a few days ago that you hated him more than anything! You told me like fifty reasons why you hated him! You told me that you would never fall for him or be friends with him! How could you do this to me?!" She said, "Once again, I don't remember anything. All I know right now is that I met Gaston, and I am in love with him after five minutes of talking."

I said, still crying, "You are still going home with me. You will never leave my castle ever again. You will always be in my sight." She said, "Sure. Gaston can come to the castle every day to see me. That is okay, and I'm making that decision." I just wanted to blow up; how am I going to make her not love Gaston?! I said, "Whatever. I don't even care anymore. I'm going to go get a doctor. Just go ahead and take him home. He can stay with us." She said, "Aw, thanks, Adam!" She came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. That felt good; I knew she didn't mean it though. Then, I went to go get a doctor.

I can't believe she has fallen for GASTON. GASTON: the man we both hate! Why would she want to fall for Gaston and not me?! How does she do that?! Is she messing with me, or what is going on?! I am going to stop this right now!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Doctor Visits

I finally got a doctor for Belle. He may figure out why she lost her memory, and how I can help her. Belle was upstairs with Gaston (ugh)… I have no idea what they were doing up there, but I could hear them talking. Still, how could she fall for Gaston?! Gaston! The man that we both hate desperately! I waited by the front door of the castle, and then I saw a man with a case walk up to my door. I mumbled, "Finally." He rang the doorbell, and I opened the door. I greeted him with a smile, and he said, "Bonjour, sir. May I please enter your home?" He smiled and I said, "Yes, sir. Please come in." I let him in my castle, and Belle and Gaston ran downstairs.

The doctor looked at Belle and she said, "Hello, sir. I believe you are here for me." He said, "Yes, Mademoiselle. Please go to your living room. I will start with you in a minute. I just need to talk to your…" He looked at me, and I said, "Husband." Gaston frowned at me, and Belle said, "Oh he's not my husband. I just live with him. This other man-." The doctor interrupted, "I know. That's Gaston. But, if he's not your husband, then why do you have a ring on your finger, and he does too? And why does he continuously say that he's your husband? Hmm?" Belle looked at the ring, and then TOOK IT OFF right in front of all of us! She took it off! The ring I bought for her! Her wedding ring! She smirked and said, "There. Now he's definitely not my husband." She THREW THE RING OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE! All right, she's really messed up now.

I frowned at Belle, and she walked into the living room. Gaston asked, "May I go in there with her?" The doctor said, "No. You need to leave this house unless you live here." Gaston said with anger, "Sir, she's my girlfriend. I think I should be allowed to go in there." GIRLFRIEND?! There's no way! The doctor said, "No, Gaston. Leave, now." Gaston sighed angrily, and stormed out of my castle. The doctor smiled at me and I smiled at him. I said, "Thank you, sir." He said, "No worries. I'm on your side. Now, I'm going to ask you all the questions first. If that's all right." I said, "Please, sir. Ask me anything." I lead him to the stairs, and we sat on the steps.

I was smiling, and he asked, "What was happening before the accident?" I explained, "Like most couples, we were going on a walk outside of my castle. I felt like she was in my castle too much, so I wanted to go outside with her." The doctor was writing the things I said in a notebook, and then he asked, "Do you know how far you walked?" I said, "About three miles. It was pretty far for a walking distance." He wrote it down, and he asked, "Okay, what day did this accident occur?" I said, "Two days ago in the afternoon." He wrote it down, and he said, "Tell me everything about what happened. Before and after." Oh, this was going to be long. I explained, "Like I said, we went on a walk, and we walked for about three miles. We were just talking about each other's lives and how much we love each other. At first, it was really nice outside, and then it started pouring rain. We had decided to walk back to the castle, but then it was thundering and lightning. We started running back. When I reached my castle, I had realized that Belle was not behind me. I couldn't find her, and I realized that the gate was still open from when I opened it. I ran out of the gate and about half a mile from the castle, Belle was lying unconscious in the trees. She wasn't moving or anything. I ran her back to the castle, and I performed CPR on her for about fifteen minutes. I finally got her to wake up, but then she just forgot everything. She had no idea who I was and where she was. She remembered no one. It just shatters my heart that she doesn't remember her own husband." He wrote down a lot of things I said and then he asked, "What kind of things did you try to make her remember?" I said, "I tried to make her remember all her favorite rooms in this castle, such as the library. She said that she hated books and didn't remember it, which is the total opposite. I tried showing her our bedroom, doesn't remember. I took her to the village that she used to live in, and she remembered none of it. Most of all, I tried making her remember who I was. I just can't believe that she doesn't remember me and she won't believe me when I say that I'm her husband. I try to make her remember that we fell in love, and how we married each other. Her mind is just blank, but it revolves around Gaston. The man that we both hate more than anything, but she just fell in love with him. I don't like it." The doctor continued to write things down, and he said, "Okay. So what I am going to do is test her. I have some things from the hospital in this bag. Mostly things that will fill her brain with everything that she used to know. This helps people with memory loss, and it cures it very quickly. I mean, it takes a few days, but it will make it seem like she never lost her memory. There's medicine and some plug ins that I have in this case. Does it sound okay?" I smiled and said, "I am fine with anything you do, sir. Whatever helps Belle remember everything is perfect for me. I really appreciate you coming here to help me and Belle. Thank you." He said, "I am a professional, sir. Nothing bothers me."

I smiled and I asked, "May I watch?" He said, "Yes. I know that Gaston isn't her husband, so that's why I didn't let him stay. I'll let you stay though." I said, "Thanks." Then, we walked into the living room, and Belle was sitting on the couch. Yes! This doctor is a genius! I am so excited for Belle to get her memory back! I stayed back from the couch, and the doctor sat on the couch next to Belle. He said, "Hi Belle. I am going to ask you a few questions." She said, "Okay." He asked, "Do you know how you lost your memory?" She said, "No. I remember it raining when I lost it, but that's it." He said, "Okay, okay. Now, is there anything from your 'previous life' that you remember?" She said, "No. I don't know anything about my 'previous life'." He said, "Okay. Why do you love Gaston and not your husband, Adam?" Oh gosh, why this question? She said, "Once again, Adam is not my husband. I don't love him at all, but I kind of like him. I love Gaston because he looks like my husband. Although… he doesn't have a ring…" The doctor smirked, and he said, "That's because he is not married to you nor anyone. You are married to Adam. Trust me. I've known you for a long time." She looked at the ground and said, "I just don't believe it though." The doctor said, "Don't worry, Mademoiselle. You are going to remember everything… with my help." She asked, "How are you going to do that?" He smirked and said, "Wait here."

Belle sat back on the couch, and the doctor got up to get his case. I handed him the case, and then we both walked over to Belle. She asked me, "What's going to happen, Adam? Am I going to get hurt?" She grabbed my hands, and I smiled and said, "Please don't panic. This guy will help you. Please believe me." She asked, "Are you sure? I'm nervous." I gave her a kiss on the side of her face, and I said, "Don't worry." She smiled, and I backed up from her. The doctor was plugging in some wires, and then he walked back to the couch. He pulled out some magnets that were connected to the wires. Belle backed away from him on the couch, and he said, "Belle, I really need you here. Your husband is counting on you to work with me." She looked at me, and I nodded with a smile. She smiled, and said, "Okay." She got closer to the doctor, and he put four magnets on her head. She took some deep breaths, and he backed up from the couch. He pulled out a shot from the case, and Belle asked, "Oh no, a shot?!" He said, "Belle, please. I just need some blood from you to put in the machine. I need the DNA of the person so that everything they ever knew will be transferred from the machine to their brain again. Belle looked over at me, and said, "Adam, please hold my hand. I need someone to hold my hand." I smiled, and I walked over to hold her hand. The doctor gently pulled her left hand to him. She held her breath and closed her eyes; the doctor put the shot in her finger, and pulled some blood from her body. She let out her breath, and whispered in a high-pitched voice, "Ow." I smiled, and a tear fell out of her eye. I kissed her other hand, and she opened her eyes. The doctor got up from the couch and he put her blood in the base machine of the wires. He hovered his finger over the "start" button, and he asked, "Belle, are you ready?" She said, "Y-Yeah. Please get it over with." He asked me, "Adam, are you ready?" I smiled and said, "Oh yes. Start it." The doctor pressed the button, and then Belle fell asleep.

She let go of my hand, and I asked, "Is she supposed to fall asleep?" He said, "Yes. All patients need to be asleep to make this process happen." I asked "How long will this take?" The doctor said, "About ten minutes. My process is really fast. It will take three days for the whole process to help. Right now, it is successfully working. She is trying to remember… I can see the memory flowing around in her brain…" I looked at the case, which showed the progress of the process. I smiled and breathed out, "Yes. She'll be back."

About eleven minutes later, Belle woke up from the process. Yes! It was done! She sat up, and she asked, "What happened?" I said, "Oh nothing." She asked, "Why are there wires on my head?" I said, "Maybe wires want to be on your head." The doctor walked over, and took the wires off her head. He went to put them back in his case, and he closed the case. He picked it up and he said, "It was my pleasure to help you both today. I wish you both the best of luck." I said, "Thank you very much." He nodded and then he left my castle. Belle stood up, very wobbly. She said, "Whoa…" I ran over to her and helped her stand. I smiled and she smiled. She said, "Thanks." I asked, "Do you remember anything?" She looked around, and said, "Nope. I know that you're Adam and this is your castle. Oh, and I know Gaston. That's all. Please lead me to the bed. I am tired." I smiled and said, "Sure thing." I helped her walk upstairs to the bedroom. I was so happy because I believe the process will help Belle remember! I bet she's making progress right now! Oh, I am so excited to have my wife back!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Be With Me Forevermore

The day after the doctor visited, everything was weird. Belle became tremendously sick, and I was taking care of her. I still don't really know if she will get her memory back, but I trust the doctor because he was on my side in this mess. I even started getting this really bad headache. Gosh, I don't know why Belle and I are getting sick. I was even getting hot, like Belle. Belle had gotten a fever that day… is it a side effect from the process? I think I should go ask the doctor… but I don't feel like moving. I had sent Lumiere and Cogsworth out to the doctor's office to ask why Belle and I are getting sick. I hope it is a side effect.

I was lying in my bed, coughing really bad. Mrs. Potts was in there trying to cure me. She asked, "Master, what exactly is hurting?" I groaned, "My head, my chest… almost everything. I bet Belle feels worse than me because she looks worse than me. Where is she?" Mrs. Potts said, "She's in the other bedroom. Do you want me-?" She was interrupted by the door opening. Lumiere and Cogsworth both walked in, and they closed the door. Mrs. Potts and I looked at them and I groaned, "What did the doctor say?" Lumiere said, "He said that it is a side effect. He said that the person who was in the process gets it-." I interrupted them, "Oh great." Cogsworth continued, "Master, he said it also effects the person that the person loves…" That's when my eyes widened.

I asked, "What?" Lumiere said, "Belle got the effect because she was in the process. You got it because Belle was in the process… and because she loves you, Adam. And maybe because you were there in the room, but I think it's the other reason." I was in shock, but part of me didn't believe it because she would've really remembered me by now, and she would have said "I love you" to me. So far, she has done none of that, so I'm going with the reason that I was in there during the process. I scoffed while groaning, "Yeah right. I bet it was because I was in there during the process. Belle would be in here right now and she would remember everything, including me. So, I don't believe it." Mrs. Potts said, "Oh come on, sir! You don't know that! What if Belle really does love you? Would you just let that go? Would you let your wife and the woman you love down? Huh? Would you, sir?" I said, "No! I am so deeply in love with Belle! More than anyone thinks! I dream about her, I think about her, she is always in my heart, everything! I will never stop loving her, but I just don't believe that she loves me right now. She has told me many times within twenty-four hours that she loves Gaston, and just likes me. That's all the proof I need right now."

All of them looked at me with frowns, and I asked, "What?" Mrs. Potts said, "Get some rest, Master. Just keep thinking that Belle will never love you, and you might as well divorce her. You might as well give up the girl you've loved for a long time." I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm not giving her up." They all walked to the door, and Cogsworth said, "It sounds like you are, sir." Then, they all left the room, and I laid my head on the pillow. I was thinking of Belle and I… just being together… as a married couple, or soon-to-be-married couple. I will never give her up… but maybe they're right… maybe I do sound like I'm giving her up. I will not let that happen.

I thought of a song I sang when I let Belle go for the first time. I sang, "I was the one who had it all… I was the master of my fate… I never needed anybody in my life, I learned the truth too late… I'll shake away the pain… I close my eyes, but she's still there… I let her steal into my melancholy heart… it's more than I can bare…" I got up from the bed and walked to the window slowly singing, "Now I know, she'll never leave me… even as she runs away… she will still torment me, calm me, hurt me, move me, come what may… wasting in my lonely tower… waiting by an open door… I'll fool myself she'll walk right in… and be with me, forevermore…" I smiled and ran out of the room and ran down the stairs. Singing loudly, "I rage against the trials of love… I curse the fating of the light… though she's already flown so far beyond my reach.. she's never out of sight…!" I started dancing through the castle, singing while smiling, "Now I know she'll never leave me… even as she fades from view… she will still inspire me, be a part, of everything I do… wasting in my lonely tower… waiting by an open door…" I ran back up the stairs to my room, and I saw Belle watching me from her door. She was giggling silently and smiling. I smiled and sang, "I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in…" We walked closer to each other, and I sang, "And as the long, long nights begin…" She held out her hand, and I took it and sang while smiling, "I'll think of all that might have been…" Then, she giggled and we sang together smiling, "Waiting here, forevermore…!"

When we finished the song, Belle hugged me for a long time. I hugged her back, and she said, "That was such a beautiful song. I can tell it was for me. I know you want me to remember, but I can't. I'm sorry." We stopped hugging, and I smiled and said, "Belle… of course I sang that song for you. It would be nice for you to remember, but just remember, I will always love you. No matter what. If you lose your memory, I'll still love you. If you leave me, I'll still love you. I will always love you. I just wished you loved me back…" Her smile faded and I walked back to my room. While I was walking, I felt a hand hold mine. I stopped before the door, and I realized that Belle was holding my hand! We smiled, and she said, "I want to be sick with you." I laughed with her, and then we walked in the room to go to sleep.

Boy, oh, boy! I'm getting closer to Belle recovering! I told you all reading this, I am the best husband ever!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gaston and Belle Dance

Although Belle seems like she is warming up to me and remembering me, she was still in love with Gaston. I'm so glad that she sang my song with me! She really only knew the last couple of words, but oh well. I think she is closer to getting her whole memory back; I can tell. I heard a knock at the door, and I answered it. Of course, it was Gaston. He smirked evilly and I asked, "What do you want, Gaston?" He said, "I have been requested by Belle. She asked me to come here." I frowned and asked, "To do what?" He scoffed and walked into my castle. He shut the door, and I said, "You can't just let yourself into my castle. I or my servants can let you in." He said, "Belle invited me to a dance… just me and her." My eyes widened and asked, "What?" He said smiling, "Yeah. She told me that she was going to have a dance in about a half hour, and she said it was just me and her." I was in shock; it made me think of our dance. I wonder why she asked Gaston to dance with her… he was dressed up nicely, I guess.

Belle then came downstairs… oh my, she wore the same dress that she wore to OUR dance! She looked so beautiful… both of our jaws dropped, and she smiled. She said, "Hi, guys." We both said, "Hi Belle." Man, I just wanted to pick her up and kiss her. She looked at me and smiled. I was smiling widely at her, and then she stepped down from the stairs. She looked at Gaston, and she smiled and asked, "Are you ready?" He said smiling, "Oh yes, Belle. I have been waiting for this moment." They took each other's arms, and then walked to the dance room. Belle turned her head, and smiled at me. I smiled and then she looked forward. I sighed dreamily, and then Lumiere and Cogsworth came up to me. I was looking at Belle dreamily, and Lumiere said, "Master! You're letting her go! Go stop her from dancing with Gaston! She's really close to remembering her memory!" Belle and Gaston were completely out of the room, and I looked at them and said, "Lumiere, trust me. I'm pretty sure she remembers. The way she looks at me… the way she's smiling at me… the way she's talking to me… it's like I am re-meeting her again. One of my favorite times ever." Cogsworth asked, "Are you sure you want to let her dance with Gaston?" I smiled and said, "Yes. I got an idea of what she's doing." Lumiere asked, "What do you think she's doing?" I said, "I bet she's doing this to see if she truly loves Gaston. I bet she's doing it to see if she remembers anything."

I walked to the dance room, and Belle and Gaston were dancing. Gaston was smiling, and Belle was slightly smiling. I rested my body on the wall, and I watched them dance. I heard Gaston say, "I've only been here for ten minutes, but I'm already having a great time. I really like spending time with you… touching your hands… everything." Belle smiled a little wider and then she asked, "Gaston, why do you love me so much? Why were you telling me all the stories about how much you loved me?" He chuckled, "Oh Belle, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. No one is quite as beautiful as you. Not even close. Everybody in town always falls for me. That's why I think I deserve you. Plus, you had finally fallen for me, and that shows that you had loved me all the time." She looked at the ground, and she then looked up at him. I could tell that she was thinking of something… I just don't know what though. Gaston then asked, "Why do you love me, Belle?" She smiled and said, "I… don't know. I just love you. No one can really replace you…" My heart was burning into flames… what?! I thought she loved me! I thought she did by the way she acts around me! Gaston asked smirking, "Just making sure, you don't love the Beast, right?" Her smile faded and she asked, "What? What Beast?" That's when I stopped laying on the wall. I was breathing heavily and then Gaston said, "Oh, your 'husband'. The man that you are living with right now." He put air quotes around "husband", and she looked over at me. Then she asked, "Aaron? A beast?" Ugh… my name's Adam, once again, Belle. Dang it, she doesn't remember. They continued to dance, and he said, "Uh, yeah…" She said, "No. Gaston, you know I love you." He smiled and said, "That's good." Then, Belle leaned in to kiss him, but he put his fingers to her mouth. She opened her eyes, and frowned in confusion. He said, "Let me do this right." He quickly spun her, and she said, "Whoa!" Then, he bent her down-oh, this is horrific- and kissed her for a long time. I closed my eyes and sighed angrily.

When he stood her up again, they smiled, and she said, "Well, you did do that right." He said, "Let's continue to dance. This night is going great for only twenty minutes." She said, "We shall continue to dance." Then, they kept on dancing. I felt my heart ripping… how does she keep forgetting my name?! She remembered it yesterday! I bet she's tricking me! Plus, she only has one more day until her full memory's back! Ha, Gaston! She won't love you anymore! About a half hour later, Belle and Gaston headed out to the balcony-just like Belle and I did- it was really sad to see them do the exact same thing Belle and I did. It made me want to… ugh, I don't know. I just can't believe she totally forgot who I was! I moved closer to the door of the balcony so I could hear them. I heard Gaston say, "Belle, the love of my life, I have a question for you. I hope you say yes." Right when he said that sentence… I wanted to explode. Was he PROPOSING TO BELLE?! I looked outside in anger, and I saw Gaston get on his knees. Belle gasped and he smiled and asked, "Will you, Belle, marry me?" She was about to cry happy tears, and then she said, "Ye-..." Thats when she paused. She saw me at the corner of her eye, and she looked at me, who was crying sadly. I had many tears coming down my eyes. She smiled at me, and she looked back at Gaston. She took the ring, and said, "Gaston, please let me think about it, okay? I promise i'll have an answer once I remember everything. I should remember everything tomorrow. I promise you." He sighed and then stood up. I sighed with relief; thank goodness she did not say yes! Gaston said, "Yes, okay. I will let you decide tomorrow. Thank you for the dance. I loved it." She smiled and then kissed him. She said, "I loved it more. Bye." He said, "Bye, Belle." I hid so that she didn't see me, and then he walked out of my castle.

Belle walked to me, and she asked, "What were you doing?! Spying on us?!" I said, "No! This is my castle! I had to make sure everything went okay!" She frowned and then stormed away from me. She said frowning, "I didn't say yes because I was starting to love you! Now that you just spy on us and really hate Gaston, I think I'm changing my mind!" My face went from a frown to a disgraced face. I asked, "What?" She said, "You heard me. I should've said yes, but I didn't. I will say yes though, and you're not stopping me!" She walked away, but I stopped her by saying, "But… you're married to me! You can't marry him!" She turned around, and said, "I'm going to divorce you." That's when my heart died; I can't believe she said that. Then she walked away… I then cried… knowing my wife officially doesn't love me. Maybe tomorrow she will, but hearing those words come out of Belle's mouth… made my heart die.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Halfway Denied

The next day, Gaston had come over to the castle again. I don't know why, though. He knocked on the door, and I answered it. My smile faded and his smile widened. I asked, "What Gaston?" He said, "Belle, your soon-to-be-ex-wife, said that I should wait till today to propose to her. I am here to see what she says." He was about to walk in, but I stopped him. He said, "Please move." I said, "Belle is not here. She is… out in the town." He gave me a confused look, and then said, "Come on. Tell me the truth. I know you're lying to me." I stammered, "N-No I'm not. She really is out of town." Then he asked, "Wait… how do you know that I proposed to Belle last night?" I said with a little anger, "She told me. Now leave!" He said, "No. I know she's here. Don't lie to me." I said once again, "She's not here! Leave!" He frowned angrily and then Belle came down the stairs saying, "Hi Gaston!" My eyes widened and I turned to face her. He told me, "See, I told you that you were lying. Nobody lies to Gaston." I sighed with frustration, and Gaston walked to Belle, who was coming off the stairs.

I turned around and saw Gaston pick up Belle and kiss her. She had her arms around his neck, and she said, "Okay, okay. Put me down." They were smiling and Gaston put her down. He asked, "How are you doing?" She said, "Great. You?" He replied, "Good." She asked, "So what are you doing here?" He said, "Last night, you said wait till today to propose to you. Then you would have a decision." She smiled and I mumbled, "Oh boy." She said, "I'm surprised you remembered. I would've forgotten." They laughed together, and then Gaston got on his knee. She gasped, and then he took her hands. He smiled at her smiling face—this was sick, so I just walked out of the room, but I stayed close enough to hear them. He asked, "Belle, now that you have a decision, will you please marry me?" I started quietly gagging, and I peeked over to look at them.

Belle almost said something, but she didn't say anything. She looked over at me, and I looked at her. She made an "I don't know" face, and then looked at Gaston again. She said, "I'm really sorry, but I think you might have to wait again. I still don't know. Come back later tonight, and then I promise I'll have a final decision." Gaston's smile faded, and he sighed frustratedly. Belle said, "I'm sorry. I just don't know yet. It's hard to answer this question. Please just come back tonight, and I promise I'll have an answer." I smirked and turned back around. Gaston said, "Okay… I want you to say yes when I ask you again. You will soon divorce that 'husband' of yours." Offensive! She's MY wife; not yours! Belle gasped quietly after he said that, and then she looked at me when I peeked over again. We both smiled, and she said, "Well… I don't know. Please just come back later tonight and I'll tell you my decision." Gaston frowned and sighed angrily; I smiled and laughed quietly. He got up and stormed out of the castle.

I stopped hiding from Belle and I walked to her. She was smiling at my smiling face, and she said, "Hi…" I grabbed her face and I said smiling, "Hi…" She asked laughing, "What are you doing?" I said, "Uh, I don't know. I'm getting this feeling that you love me… you weren't mad at me last night. You… just wanted to be mad at me…" She made an "I'm sorry" face, and she said, "I don't know. I feel like I love Gaston a lot… but I don't know about you. I have a lot of apologies to make." I let go of her face, and she gently grabbed my hands and said smiling, "Don't let go. Hold onto me forever." She put my hands on her face again, and I smiled. I asked, "You love me, don't you?" She smiled a little, and then she said, "Well… maybe my memory's halfway back. Cause I still kind of love Gaston… but I'm starting to like you." Oh, boy! I knew it all along! Belle is still in love with me! She asked smiling, "Do you like me?" I smiled and said, "Belle… I love you more than anyone and anything. You are the best thing in my life. I can never forget you, and I never will." She smiled, and then she said, "Come on. Give me it." I asked laughing, "Give you what?" Then, she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, and we both were smiling. When I looked out the window, I saw GASTON staring right at us! I gasped, and Belle looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?" I pointed at Gaston and she turned around and screamed. She backed up into me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

He stormed into my castle, and he slammed the door. He said angrily, "Belle, you hugged a man you don't love! You have told me that you don't love him, and that I'm the best thing in your life! How can you do this to me?!" She said, "Gaston… I had a life in the past, I guess, when I was married to Adam. Yes, I love you, but I like Adam, and you are going to have to deal with it! I don't know for sure what to say to your propose." Ha! The loser is getting burned! I smirked and Gaston yelled at me, "Stop smiling! When I come back tonight, you will be dead!" Belle screamed, "No! Gaston!" He smiled evilly and he said, "Oh yes, Belle! You'll be married to me! Exactly what I said a year ago! You'll be sorry you didn't let her go, Beast!" I yelled, "I'm not a Beast! I'm clearly human!" Gaston scoffed and said, "You're still a Beast to me!" Then he walked out of my castle saying, "Say goodbye Beast!"

He finally left, and Belle looked at me in concern. I said, "I'll be fine. He won't get me." She hugged me, and then started crying in my shoulder. I hugged her and rubbed her back. I know Gaston won't get me. I'll make sure of that. Belle will even make sure of that because tonight is the night she will remember everything.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9 has been updated! I fixed it up a little bit… hope you like it!**

Chapter 10: To Break It…

Later that day, I was sitting in the West Wing, looking out the window. I was singing softly, "She glanced this way… I thought I saw…" Then, a bird flew down on the edge of the balcony and stared at me. I smiled at him, and he tweeted the tune I was singing. I asked him, "Has your wife ever forgotten you?" The bird tweeted, and then I asked, "No? Well, have you ever forgotten everything?" The bird tweeted, and then he tweeted the tune I was singing. I asked laughing, "You want me to keep going?" The bird tweeted with somewhat a smile, and I sang to him, "She glanced this way… I thought I saw… but when she touched…" The bird started tweeting the tune, and he flew on my finger. I continued along with the bird, "She didn't shudder at my paw… no it can't be… I'll just ignore… but then she's never looked at me that way… before…" I laughed at the bird, and he chirped at me-which sounded like a compliment to my singing. He pecked at my finger, and I chuckled, "Ow… that hurt." He chirped at me, and I said, "Send love to Belle for me." The bird gave me a nod and then flew away. I chuckled, and then I sighed. I started humming the tune, and I continued to stare out the balcony. Then, the enchantress who turned me into a beast appeared.

I stood up, and I started breathing heavily. I backed away from her, and she said, "Adam, don't be afraid. I'm here to tell you something." I frowned and asked, "Are you going to turn me or Belle into a beast?" She said, "No… it's about Belle's memory loss." I asked, "What about it? She's going to remember everything tonight." The enchantress said, "No she's not." That's when I got confused, and I gave her a confused look. I asked, "What do you mean? I had a trustable doctor come here a few days back, and he did an experiment on Belle to make her memory come back… I thought he really helped her." The enchantress said, "You've been tricked. That doctor was an imposter." Now I was starting to worry… who was the "doctor" then?

I asked, "What? Who is he then?" The enchantress replied, "He is not really a doctor. He knows absolutely nothing about health. He tricked you. The process he did was a spell. If she doesn't remember by tonight, she will die!" I gasped and said, "No! She can't be under a spell!" The enchantress said, "I'm sorry, but the man did put Belle under a spell. He was jealous of her good looks, so he decided to curse her. There is only one way to help her." I asked immediately, "How?!" I can't believe I got a man who cursed Belle! He didn't help her at all! He made her worse! I have got to fix this by tonight because I want her to live! I said, "This is all my fault! I got a man who didn't help her! I feel so dumb now! How can I fix it?!"

She separated her hands, and lifted them slowly in the air. Then, a light glowed in between her hands. I stared at the light, and I backed away from it. I asked, "What is it?!" She said, "Just watch the light. This will show you the only way to fix it." I stared into the bright, yellow light, and then it showed me as a Beast and Belle in the West Wing before the spell I was under broke. I watched it, and Belle in the light said, "Come back! Please come back! Don't leave me!" I was lying dead on the floor, and then Belle said while crying, "I… I love you." I smiled at the light, and then she kissed my head. The enchantress turned off the light, and I asked, "So… what does she have to do or what do I have to do?" The enchantress said, "First, you have to get her to say, 'I love you', which she has not done yet. Then…" I asked a couple seconds after she said that, "Then, what?"

Then, she raised her hands and showed another light. In the light, it showed me just transforming into a human. When I landed on the ground and looked at myself, I turned around and looked at Belle. We were smiling at each other, and we walked closer to each other. I told the enchantress, "I remember this." She didn't answer me, and then Belle and I put our hands on each other's faces. She looked into my eyes, and she giggled happily. We both smiled widely, and then we leaned in slowly… and kissed each other for a long time. I smiled at the light, and the enchantress turned off the light. I asked, "We have to kiss?" The enchantress said, "Well, yeah, but she has to kiss you. You can't kiss her. This is because you already love her, and she doesn't know. She must kiss you. If you and she break the spell, I promise you that no more spells will be cursed on you or her. I promise that."

I looked at the ground, and I asked, "How can I get her to truly love me by tonight? She only has ten hours until midnight…" The enchantress explained, "Try doing something that was really important to you guys… such as your dance when you were still a beast… that was important right?" I smiled as I thought of the dance. I said, "Of course it was. I can never forget that. By the way, I asked her to the dance. She said yes…" The enchantress said, "Ask her again… maybe she will say yes again. You could break the spell easily there. I'm sure she'll say yes because she's your wife… lost memory or not. I know deep down inside she loves you, but since she is under a spell and her memory is lost, she really… doesn't. It's up to you, Adam." I looked at the enchantress and I gave her a nod.

I told her, "I'm her husband. I will help her." She gave me a nod and then disappeared in the air. I sighed in defeat because I don't know if the dance will work… I'm so scared. I don't want her to die.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Repeating the Dance

I have followed the enchantress's requests to ask Belle to dance with me again. I was still so scared because I really hope this works. I don't want Belle to die because of a spell; I want her to be able to live with me. I walked to Belle's room from the West Wing, and I stopped and saw Belle staring out the window by the front door. I smiled and I walked downstairs to meet up with her. As I walked down the stairs, I heard Belle humming the tune of the song that the bird and I were singing… I stopped on the stairs and looked at her. Did she hear us?! Oh no, what if she heard the enchantress?! I continued to walk down the stairs, and then she stopped humming and turned and looked at me. We both smiled at each other, and she said, "Hi Adam." I said, "Hi Belle. I heard you singing a song…" She giggled, "Yeah. I… uh…" I chuckled, "Did you hear me singing it?" She said immediately, "Yes. I left after a woman appeared in the room. She frightened me." I said walking closer to Belle, "Yeah. She scared me, too. She does that a lot." Belle asked walking closer to me, "She does?" I nodded, and then I said, "Uh, I have a question for you…" She said smiling, "Ask me anything." I looked at the ground, and then back at her. I stammered, "W-Would you w-want to… dance with me like you did with Gaston?" I let out a breath when I finished talking. She smiled and said, "I'd love to dance with you. I'd really love to dance with anyone. But yes, I would dance with you."

I smiled, and thank goodness, she said yes! I said, "Well… I don't have a lot of time later today… so we may need to start the dance now." She giggled, "But I don't look nice enough." I looked at the blue and white dress she usually wears, and I said, "Belle… to me, you always look nice. I look worse than you. We just have to dance because… it's for a project I'm doing for the town." She smiled and looked at my clothes and said, "Don't worry. You look good." I chuckled, and I held out my arm for her to lock her arm in mine. I asked, "Would you take this dance, Mademoiselle?" She giggled, and put her arm around mine. She said, "Of course." Then, we walked into the dance room. I turned my head and saw Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip watching us walk together. They gave me thumbs up and smiles and I winked at them. Then I faced forward and we continued to walk with Belle.

It felt so good to have her arm around mine. When we made it to the dance room, Belle and I started dancing together. We were smiling, and then my servants started playing soft music in the background. Belle asked not smiling, "Adam… why did you fall in love with me? Why am I so important to you?" I sighed dreamily and I explained smiling, "Belle… I love you because you are beautiful, and I love your personality. You make my day every day. Nobody is better than you and nobody ever will. I married you because we loved each other, and you are the best thing that has ever been in my life. I couldn't ask for a wife better than you. You are the one I've dreamed of since I was a boy." She smiled and blushed a little bit. She said, "Thank you…" I nodded, and then she asked, "How did I meet you? How did I begin to love you back then?" I knew this was going to be a while, so I danced a little slower.

I explained, "First off, your father accidently trespassed here, so I kept him as prisoner. Then, you came to rescue him, but instead, you took his place as prisoner. At first, you hated me because I couldn't control my temper. I was already starting to like you even though I had a bad temper. Then, I saved you from wolves after I scared you off. When you started healing me, I started falling in love with you, and I guess you started liking me. I could tell by the way you acted around me, and how you talked to me. You treated me no different than anyone else, even though I was. Then, we had a dance like this… so beautiful by the way. Then, I let you go to help save your father. I knew it was hopeless after I let you go, but you came back. Even though Gaston technically killed me, you saved me by confessing your love for me. Then I transformed into a human. So basically, you met me by trying to rescue your father from me, and you started loving me when we had that dance. I could tell. That's the whole story."

She said, "Wow… that's a pretty strange way of meeting someone. I didn't know we had a dance like this back then." I chuckled, "Yeah, but we looked a lot nicer." She laughed with me, and she sighed. I continued to dance with her slowly; about fifteen minutes of dancing, Belle and I headed out to the balcony. The sad thing is that it was about six-o'clock, and Belle only had six hours left… We sat on the edge of the balcony, and we held hands. We were smiling at each other, and Belle said, "Thank you for the dance… thank you for everything." I said, "Oh please, you don't have to thank me for anything. You basically live here with me, and when you live with me, you don't have to thank me for anything. Unless you truly want to." She nodded while giggling. She said, "Well, I wanted to thank you because the dance was nice, and even though we weren't dressed awesome, I loved the dance. I liked how you danced with me. I actually liked you more than Gaston… there was something about his dancing that I didn't like."

I scoffed and I asked, "So… do you love me?" Oh please, please, please say yes! She gave me an "I'm sorry" face, and said, "Well… I don't know. I still love Gaston, but I do like you a lot, just not love. I'm sorry. I know you are trying to make me love you, but I… just like you." I said frustratedly, "Belle, I'm trying to make you love me because you are under a spell! The doctor that visited us put a spell on you instead of fixing you!" She asked, "What?" I continued, "Yeah! You only have until midnight to tell me that you truly love me, and you must kiss me! But you have to mean it! You just can't kiss me to kiss me! You have six hours left, and if you don't fall in love with me during that time, you die!" She gasped and said, "No!" I continued, "Yes! That's why I am trying really hard, and I'm really needing you to fall in love with me! I don't want you to die! I want you to be here forever with me!" I stood up from her, and she asked, "I'm going to die if I don't succeed?!" I nodded and some tears fell out of my eyes. I said, "I don't want you to die." Then, I walked away from the balcony and into my room sadly.

Yep, this was going to be hard. Belle doesn't love me which means… she dies. I can't let this happen! I've got to fix this!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Gaston Wants Revenge

I know I got a little angry at Belle during our dance, but I still love her to death. I was a little shocked that she did not say anything back when I was getting angry with her. I am now a little upset that I got mad at her… I believe I made a huge mistake. I was, once again, sitting up in the West Wing… Belle has forty-five minutes left of her life if the spell does not break. We completely ignored each other all day because I knew that she was not going to fully fall in love with me during that time. Like before, it took days for us to completely fall in love… most likely three days because Belle never left. I just can't believe she will be alive for another forty-five minutes… I have tried so many ways to make her fall in love with me, but they continue to fail. I tried dancing, talking, romantically hugging her, everything! It's worthless at this point; she has fallen in love with a handsome man, and very tough and strong man named Gaston. I guess I should head to the town to say that I'm divorcing Belle. As I was sitting in the West Wing, I cried as I thought of Belle dying… I thought of her and I falling in love, kissing each other, having fun together, every moment with Belle. All those moments were about to disappear… they'll never return.

I was still crying quietly to myself, and then the enchantress showed up in the air. I stood up and backed away from her. I said, "Please stop appearing out of nowhere. You are really scaring me when you do that." She said, "Adam, you are just wasting your time! You love Belle, right?" I said, "Yeah. More than anything. I'm not wasting my time." The enchantress said, "Yes you are! You are in love with that woman! You want her to live, right?" I nodded and she said, "Well, go try to make her fall in love with you! She only has forty minutes left! Go save her if you love her so much!" I said with some sorrow, "I have tried everything! I danced with her, I talked to her, I romantically hugged her, everything! Nothing works! She claims that she loves Gaston, and that's final! She told me that a few hours ago! I can't make her fall in love with me within forty minutes! It won't work!" The enchantress asked, "How do you know she doesn't love you?" I said, "What?! I just said that she told me that she loves Gaston!" She asked me, "How do you know that's the truth?" I asked, "What? What do you mean?" Then, she said, "Goodbye, Adam. Hope you enjoy your life as a single man." I said, "No… No! No!" I said that as she faded into the air. I yelled, "Come back! Come back! No!" When she was gone, I groaned in anger. Then, I heard men yelling from outside the castle…

I ran to the balcony, let rain pour on me, and I saw Gaston and a bunch of villagers heading towards the front door! Oh no, not this again! I sighed, and then I thought of Belle. Belle! Oh no, I got to go save her! I said to myself, "Belle…" I ran downstairs and I saw Belle holding back the doors as they pushed them hard. I said, "Belle!" I ran to her and she said, "Adam! They are pushing too hard! I can't hold it!" I looked at the door, and I saw that it was unlocked. I said, "Lock it! Lock it!" She quickly locked the doors, and then I said, "Okay, now get off the doors!" She ran to me, and they just kept banging on the door. Every bang, Belle would bury her head into my chest. She was terrified out of her mind, and she asked, "What are we going to do?!" I was even scared myself, and I looked at her straight in the face and said, "We are going to hide from them." She asked, "How?! Where can we hide?!" I held her hand, and I yelled, "Lumiere!" He, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip all ran to us. He asked, "Yes, Master?" I said, "Block and guard the doors. I need you to battle those men out there. I'm going to make sure Belle is safe…" They all looked at the doors, and they all nodded to me. I nodded to them, and Mrs. Potts said, "Be safe. Both of you." We both nodded, and I lead Belle upstairs to hide.

We finally reached upstairs, and I said once we got to the floor with the West Wing, "Belle, I need you to hide somewhere on this floor. It's the only way to keep you safe…" I tried walking to a direction, but she stopped me by asking, "But, what about you?! What are you going to do?! I can't let you save just me! You have to save yourself, too!" I turned and faced her. I said, "If you're going to die because of a spell, I might as well go too." She gasped, and I saw tears falling out her eyes. She said, "No! Please!" I said, "It's okay. I should've died a year ago anyway. Just follow me." Then, I heard a loud bang downstairs, and I heard all my servants fighting the men from the village. I held her hand, and she followed me.

I lead her into the West Wing, and I slammed the door. She asked while crying, "Are you sure this will work?" I said, "Belle, you only have twenty more minutes of your life. I want you not to die from getting killed." I ran to the balcony, and she just stood by the door crying. I looked down, and I told her, "Belle, everything will be okay." I turned and faced her. She ran to me, and I said, "I hope you had a great life. I hope you enjoyed everything… including me. Just always remember that I love you. I don't care if you-." She interrupted me by saying, "I love you, too, Adam." That stunned me, and I froze. Yes! Yes! Yes! She said, "I love you" right to me! Yes! Yes! She is falling in love with me! Finally! I asked smiling, "Really?!" She smiled and nodded. "I was going to tell you at our dance, but you got furious with me, and walked away," she said. Then, the door to the West Wing started banging loudly. We both looked at it in fear, and Gaston yelled behind it, "Open the door! I know you're in there, Beast! Belle is mine!" I whispered to Belle, "Go hide. I want you to hide." She looked at me in concern, and she shook her head. She whispered, "I'm going to help you." I shook my head and whispered, "No! I got him. Please go hide!" She groaned, and then hid behind a dresser in the West Wing.

I stood by the edge of the balcony, and looked at the view, knowing this is my last day to live. Then, the door flung open, and Gaston stormed in. I looked at him, and Gaston scoffed, "I hope you didn't think that I couldn't find you. It was obvious." He pulled out a gun, and I looked at him. I said, "You win, Gaston. Belle has officially fallen in love with you. She does not love me." He chuckled and said, "That's right. Of course, Belle loves me. Everybody does, but I'm going to make sure that she never sees you again." I asked, "What?" Then, he fired the gun, and I groaned, and fell to another floor balcony. When he shot me, I heard Belle scream. I laid on the balcony, and I groaned in pain. The bullet hit my right in the chest. About two minutes later, Gaston jumped onto the balcony I was on. He chuckled, and then started kicking me to the edge. I groaned every time he kicked me. He said, "I don't know why she would ever love you! She was always meant to be mine! I can't believe you fell for her! Why is that, Beast?" I looked at him, and I groaned with a frown, "Because… I'm… not a Beast!" He scoffed, and then I jumped onto my feet.

He yelped, and I said, "You are not getting Belle! She is my wife!" I saw Belle at the edge of the other balcony, and she screamed, "Don't! You're going to hurt yourself!" Gaston pulled out his gun and said, "Oh, yes I am!" Right before he was about to shoot me, I jumped on him, and we wrestled on the floor. Belle screamed, "No!" We continued to wrestle for about five minutes, and then once we fell on another balcony floor, Gaston and I groaned in pain. I laid there groaning, and Gaston got up. I looked at him, barely, and he had his gun in his hands. I said, "You won't… get her…" I was half-dead, half-alive. Gaston wiped his bloody nose, and he said, "I don't know why you even try to make her fall in love with you, Beast. It's obvious that she has fallen for me because she kisses me every day, she enjoys hanging out with me. Unlike you doing all that with her. I knew you didn't stand a chance with her. She never loved you. I know she didn't." I said, "Yeah… she did… and… I loved… her…" He scoffed and then pulled out his gun. He cocked it, and I saw Belle jump onto the balcony. Gaston looked at her, and she said, "If you are going to kill him, kill me first!" He chuckled and said, "No, Belle. I have to marry you." She said angrily, "No you don't! I don't even love you! I love Adam!" He frowned, and then he shot me in the stomach. I groaned in pain, and Belle screamed. Gaston laughed, and Belle pulled me to the room of the balcony. I could barely walk, and Belle said, "Please!" Then, Gaston shot me again in the back. I groaned and collapsed to floor. Gaston snickered, and then the balcony fell apart, and Gaston fell to his death. I just laid there, and Belle hovered around me. She was crying so hard, and I tried to stay alive for her. I don't know if I was going to make it…


	13. Chapter 13 (Last Chapter)

Chapter 13: Finally…

I just laid on the floor of the room with Belle by my side. I knew that Gaston won that battle… I'm pretty sure he has killed me for real this time. There is no going to back into anything; I'm probably officially gone forever. Belle was crying harder than she ever as, but quietly. She held my hand, and I breathed, "I… knew you would… help me." She said, "Of course I would. I will always be there for you, Adam. I can't… oh, this is all my fault! I should not have fallen in love with Gaston! I don't know what I was thinking!" I breathed while smiling, "It's… okay… I… forgive you… I will… always… love you… Belle…" She asked, "Why would you fall for me? I basically cheated on you, I guess. I am so sorry for the way I treated you! I know I lost my memory and all, but I am still so sorry!" I slightly laughed, and I breathed, "Belle… I think it's… time for me… to go…" She cried, "No, please! Please don't leave me!" I breathed, "I'm sorry… I'm pretty… sure Gaston… got me… this time…" Belle asked, "How am I going to live when you aren't here?! I can't do that!" I breathed while smiling, "Belle… you're mine… forever and always… I love… you more than… you think… I hope… you do, too…" She said, "Oh, Adam, I can't live without you! I love you more than you love me! I want you here with me! Please don't leave me! Please don't!" I smiled and I breathed, "Good…bye.." She said, "Wait! I have to give you something!"

I gave her a confused look, and I asked, "Wh-What… is it?" She said, "I love you." Then, she leaned in and kissed me for a long time. Oh, finally she kissed me! The spell will most likely break! But… how is she going to live without me?! The midnight bell then struck, and I saw Belle got off of me, and close her eyes. Oh no! Were we too late?! I looked at her with some tears falling, and I closed my eyes.

I then opened my eyes again, and I saw a light. I groaned, and then Belle started floating in the air. I watched her fly in the air, and then I started flying in the air. I watched all my wounds heal up, and I watched the light shine in Belle's head. I smiled and I whispered happily, "Yes!" Oh, yes! I was able to talk normally! Belle is getting her memory back! Thank goodness! I am so excited to have the normal Belle back! I finally landed on the ground, and Belle continued to float in the air. Two minutes passed, and then Belle landed on her feet. She faced me, and asked, "Adam?! What are we doing up at midnight?!" I laughed happily, and she asked, "What?"

I asked walking closer to her, "Where are we?" She looked around and said, "Our castle… why?" I asked smiling wider, "Do you love Gaston?" She made a disgusted face, and said, "Ew, no! You know I love you! I'm married to you!" She looked at her finger, and asked, "Where's my ring?!" I laughed, and then I asked, probably the hardest question, "What did my dad do to me when I was a kid?" She asked, "Why are you asking all these questions?" I said, "Please just answer the question." She said, "He abused you. He beat you until you got scars, black eyes, or bruises." I laughed happily, and I said, "Oh my, you're back! You're back! You're normal! You're normal, again!" I picked her up, and I kissed her for a long time. Oh, praise the Lord, she's back! I am so glad that Belle is back, and she loves me again!

I set her down, and she asked me, "What's up with you, Adam? I've been here the whole time…" I smiled and said, "No, you left me for a while!" She asked laughing, "What? Why would I leave you?" I said, "Okay. I'll just tell you the whole story." She said, "Okay… what story?" We sat on the chairs in the room, and I asked, "Do you remember our walk, and it started storming, so we ran back to the castle?" She said, "Yes." I explained, "Well, when I got back to the castle, you were not behind me. I went to go look for you, and you were in the trees. I believe you got struck by lightning. I brought you back to the castle, and when I revived you… you remembered nothing, including me." She gasped, "Oh my, how did I forget you?!" I explained, "Well, you did. I tried helping you remember, but then you re-met Gaston, and-." She interrupted, "Gaston?! He was alive?!" I said, "Yeah, and you fell in love with him." She said, "Ew! How did I fall for him, and not you?!" I said, "I tried to make you believe that I was your husband, but you kept pulling away from me. You kept hanging with him, and he proposed to you. I got a doctor to help you, but he turned out to be an imposter, and instead, he put a spell on you." She yelled, "What?!" I said, "Yeah. To break it, you had to say, 'I love you', and you had to mean it, and you had to kiss me. You had to mean it, by the way. Then, you started liking me, and Gaston got jealous. Then, he came to attack me, and you claimed that you loved me instead of him. After he died, you said that you loved me again, and you kissed me, breaking the spell. Now, you're back to normal."

She said, "Wow. I am so sorry about all of that! I can't believe I loved Gaston!" I chuckled, "Yeah. I forgive you though. Like I said, I will always love you, no matter what." She smiled, and said, "I love you more than you think. Thanks for helping me." I said, "Hey, it's because I love you." We laughed, and then kissed each other. When we separated, she said, "Let's go to bed." I said, "Yep." Then, we walked to our bedroom, holding hands.

So there, I got Belle back to normal! I am so glad that she remembers everything now! Gaston is gone, and I got Belle forever! And yes, I found her ring in the front yard. She regretted throwing it out the door. Yeah, I believe that I am the best husband anyone could have.

 _ **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! It was really fun to write! Please comment, follow, and/or favorite! Love you all!**_


End file.
